


Last Chance

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is about to leave Pegasus and Lee takes a chance. Set right after Razor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

Lee feels it in his gut, the sour sensation of guilt and regret as he watches her walk away, her familiar laugh echoing in the corridor. He wonders how long it's going to take to make this one right, another decision that almost gets her killed. It was just too close and his mind still can’t process the order he gave.

He shouldn't feel grateful for Kendra's sacrifice, but he does, and it’s yet another feeling of guilt that tweaks inside him. Too many decisions and too much weight on his shoulders. And now, Kara’s leaving. He can't ask her to stay. He's afraid he'd just get her killed.

She's going in a few days and he's been lingering around the edges of the hangar deck, pretending there's a good reason why he's suddenly so interested in that old cylon raider. He shouldn't have been surprised to hear her chuckling behind him.

"You gonna keep spying on me, Lee, or you want to come out with it?"

He blinks, giving her a wry smile. "When are you heading back to Galactica?"

"1800," she says. "I've got a few more hours breaking in your new CAG and then that's it. Why? You gonna miss me?" She takes a step towards him.

This is familiar, he thinks, and he's not going to screw it up this time.

"Maybe." That's as close as he can get, but it does the trick. Her eyes widen briefly before the familiar smirk returns to her face.

Suddenly, there's energy between them and Lee shifts in place, hands sliding along his clipboard and she's about to turn away.

"Come by my quarters before you go?" He realizes that he can't let her go that easily.

She gives him a strange look and nods, tossing off a salute and turning away. He has no idea what he's going to say in five hours, but he'll think of something.

:: :: ::

When the time comes, he hasn’t done anything except feel bad for himself. Dee’s called him and he hasn’t bothered to answer. There’s something between them that he likes, but it’s not that crackling energy he feels around Kara – the feeling that a detonation between them is seconds away. It’s been there all along, since Zak, through the Fall, fighting side by side. They need each other in a barely contained way that everyone else sees but they do nothing about. They fit. She’s Starbuck and he’s Apollo, even if their callsigns don’t get that much use anymore. He’s taken command of the Beast and Kara’s his CAG. Now their time together is marked by briefings and staff meetings instead of the violent punctuation of pilots dying and surprise cylon attacks.

When she knocks at the hatch, his heart pounds. He still doesn’t know what he’s going to say, and winging it hasn’t worked so well for him in the past. She comes in and she’s smiling, looking happy and he assumes it’s because she’s done here.

Kara plops down on the sofa and puts her feet up, sighing like this is where she belongs. Usually he stops himself from wondering what it would be like to have her here all the time, to make something they’ve never tried. Thoughts like that get pushed away, the fantasies and longing buried deep because there’s too much between them – Zak and Dee and Sam Anders on Caprica – and themselves, frakking it up along the way. This time, one last time, he feels like he has nothing to lose. She won’t be transferring back and it can’t be much worse than the night she kissed him and slapped him and told him there was nothing there.

“You want a drink?” he asks, pouring her a glass of whiskey before she answers.

“Yeah. Make it a double. I am tired.”

He hands her a glass and catches her eyes, raising the glass between them. “To old friends.”

Kara tilts her head for a second gives a wry smile. He thinks he sees something there, some regret or sadness, but he’s seen it before and nothing has happened. Their fingers brush as they clink their glasses together and he feels the spark.

He sits a cushion away and mimics her position, putting his feet up on the table and drinking.

“Been a long time since we had a drink together,” he says, swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

“Yeah.” They’re silent for a while until Kara turns towards him.

“What’s going on, Lee?” It’s now or never and the adrenaline shoots straight into his heart making it pound in his ears.

He doesn’t look at her, just swallows and comes out with it. “Do you ever think about what would have happened if we’d met first?” He glances at her, afraid to take a good look and see something that makes him regret his words.

“Before Zak?” When he nods, she answers. “Yeah, sometimes.” She doesn’t sound too sure and he feels the blood rushing in his head.

“Me, too.” There’s so much unspoken and he doesn’t know what to say next.

He looks at her then, takes the chance, and she’s staring at him, that strange expression back on her face. Before he can speak, she’s closed the distance between them.

He’s frozen at first, surprised and then his hand is on her neck, pulling her mouth harder onto his. There’s a moment when he thinks this might be it – a quick kiss and she’s off and running – but she stays. He breathes deeply, taking in her scent, mesmerized by the fullness of her lips. He wraps his arms around her and she sinks into him, pressing her breasts against his chest as her arms go around his neck. Their kiss is filled with longing and history, and now he can’t remember why they’ve waited so long.

His hands explore her shoulders and neck and pull at the ponytail to allow his fingers to thread through the strands. At the tug of his hands, she reaches up and pulls it out herself, shifting her position to straddle him as their kiss deepens. She’s hot against his groin and he raises his hips, eager for contact as his fingers unbutton her jacket and slide it off. Her skin is hot underneath, his fingers skimming her shoulders and arms and palms grazing the fullness of her breasts. He wants to touch her everywhere and can’t make himself stop. He’s hard as hell and her writhing on top of him drives out everything else. No one has ever affected him this way and it’s all her can do to stop from devouring her.

With both hands, he cups her breasts, full and heavy in his hands. He squeezes and then pushes his hands under her tanks and bra to feel the hardening nubs directly against palms. She shudders and it’s almost more than he can take. He pulls off her tops and leans her back to take a nipple into his mouth, pulling it in and swirling his tongue around the peak. Her skin is soft and pliant and he lets one breast go to taste the other.

Kara is pulling at his jacket and tanks, and when they’re off, he pulls her now damp breasts against his chest, feeling the heat and slick between them. They resume their kiss, hotter and wetter than the last, tongues insistent and breath hot as their need increases. Her hair tickles his shoulders and he wonders when it got to be so long. They’ve been so out of touch, standing next to each other, eons apart. Now, they’re in sync, grinding against each other, clutching at skin and they’re only just kissing. The anticipation of more is driving him mad and he pushes her off and down onto the sofa, and their hands pull at the clasp on her pants before he yanks them down. My gods, she’s beautiful and sexy and he can’t stop staring at the tapering curves of her thighs and calves.

He skims his hands along her skin savoring the feel of this part of her that he’s never touched. His teeth graze her thigh, biting and nipping a line towards her panties, and he nicks her hip, suckling a moment before his mouth finds her breasts again. She sighs and arches her back, threading her fingers through his hair to urge him on. With one hand he unsnaps his pants and she’s pulling at them, too, until his erection is free and sliding along her thigh. He wants this more than he’s ever wanted anything in his frakking life and it’s been too long and with too many missed chances and he’s overwhelmed by the weight of it all.

His thoughts are broken when Kara grips his ass in her fingers, squeezing him tight against her and wrapping a leg around one of his. They’re kissing again, hot and frenzied and he’s aching to be inside her. When she wraps a hand around his cock, he groans, deep and guttural into her mouth, unexpected even to his ears. It’s been pent up, this desire of his, waiting for release since they met. Her stroking him is pushing him too close and he moves down, away from her reach, to kiss a line towards her stomach and pull off her panties. Finally it’s skin against skin and her breath is hitching as his tongue finds the silken flesh between her legs. It doesn’t take long before she’s pulling at his hair and bucking her hips into his mouth with a gasp. He’s on fire now and he can’t wait.

He raises up and looks at her, splayed in front of him, eyes heavily lidded with passion, mouth red, a blush on her cheeks that spreads down to her chest. She looks at him, bold and wanting and she reaches out. He sucks in air and kisses her hard, their bodies coming together as she guides him into her. He wants to move fast, frak the hell out of her, but he can’t. He’s transfixed by the enormity of what they’re doing and he relaxes, sliding slowly into her, committing every sensation to memory because he’s just not sure how this will all end. They groan together when he’s inside her, kisses punctuated by moans and sighs and gasps until his face is buried into her neck. She’s bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, faster and faster, hands scrabbling on his back as he grips her shoulders, mouth hovering at her ear. Orgasm hits him hard, crashing over him, forcing her name from his throat, a taut and twisting pleasure finally released. She’s breathing fast and they’re sweating and slick as he slumps down beside her. She tangles her legs around his.

Their breathing slows and his heart ticks, unanswered questions rising to the surface again. They’ve done it. After years of waiting and bad timing, they’ve done it, and he has no frakking idea what it all means. He’s afraid to speak or move and he lies there, feeling her breathing, his arm still holding her possessively. He tries to figure out what it means that she’s not leaving or joking or shoving him away with her words. It’s more than he can hope that she might want to stay on Pegasus. That would be too much too fast and even he knows that’s not Kara. But this is something different, and after all of the years of screwing it up, he hopes that something might have finally changed.

He hopes.


End file.
